


This isn't my Book

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [18]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Day 4 prompt Fiction





	This isn't my Book

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late but I made myself post it anyway.

Tony walked into their room smiling when he saw Bruce stretched on the bed reading.

“How was the bookstore?” he asked.

Bruce smiled over at Tony “Great-I found all these books” he said holding a couple for Tony to see.

“Good- anything I would like?” Tony asked as he walked into the closet.

“Maybe-but I tried to get more fiction books this time” Bruce replied.

Tony snorted “I do like fiction Bruce” he teased but noticed Bruce’s face. “You have the same look when on equation isn’t working? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Bruce sighed “Well I don’t think this is one of the books I bought” he said.

“How did you get it if you didn’t buy it?” Tony asked.

“I ran into a man on the way out-we picked up all our books that fell-this has to be his” Bruce said.

Tony came and stretched out next to him “I know you-that wouldn’t cause that face” he replied.

“Well I started to read and I was 10 pages in when I realized this isn’t fiction- This is someone’s journal” Bruce said motioning to the book in his hand. “It’s more of a chronicle of a man during a part of the 1720’s” he added.

Tony raised his eyebrow “Really?” he said gently grabbing the book and glancing through it. “I think you’re right” he said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow “You doubt me?” he teased.

“Never dear” Tony said with a quick kiss.

Bruce chuckled “The problem is- the guy I bumped into looked familiar to me and I can’t place him-and it’s driving me nuts” he groaned.

Tony laughed “Well let’s go eat and not think about it. We both know as soon as you do something else the answer will come to you” he said as he climbed off the bed and went to grab Bruce’s hand.

Bruce smiled and nodded “That sounds great” he agreed and he let Tony pull him from the room.

* * *

 

Tony was right, Bruce had an epiphany in the middle of dinner. It took him by surprise and caused him to choke on his pasta. Tony watched worriedly as Bruce reached for his water and tried to gulp through his coughs. Once he had stopped coughing and calmed down he finally spoke.

“I remember where I saw the guy” Bruce mumbled.

Tony raised an eyebrow “That caused you to almost choke? What was he a one night stand?” he half teased.

Bruce chuckled “No” he said shaking his head. “When I was in Nepal right after the accident-I was helping a family. Actually they were helping me more than I was helping them-gave me a place to stay-food-anyway I am digressing” Bruce stopped and smiled sheepishly. “They told me stories of a special man who came to town every 10 years. When I asked what made him special they said he never aged” he said staring across at Tony.

“Okay” Tony replied slowly. “How is that relevant?” he asked.

“They gave me a book that he had left the last time he had showed 40 years prior. The book was his journal-and if I remember correctly it felt like a chronicle of this man’s time on Nepal” Bruce said.

“How did they know he never aged? Maybe he had-well- good genes or something” Tony asked.

“That’s what I asked too” Bruce said. “They said the last time the man was there-the family was attacked and he jumped in front of the youngest taking a bullet and dying. They drug him into their hut and prepared him for a heroes burial and apparently he revived in front of them” Bruce replied.

“Revived?” Tony asked.

Bruce nodded “That’s what they said-he wasn’t breathing then suddenly he took a gasping breath and opened his eyes” he said.

“So how does the guy from the bookstore fit in?” Tony asked.

“The family made a death mask before the man revived” Bruce said. “It was the same face as the man from the bookstore” he added.

Tony stared at Bruce in thought. If anyone else had told him this he wouldn’t have believed them. But this is Bruce-Bruce is a man of science, who needs evidence before he makes a conclusion. He reached across and grabbed Bruce’s hand rubbing circles into his palms.

“So you actually believe that this man is what-immortal?” Tony asked.

Bruce chuckled and shrugged “Before the accident-No-I would have laughed and called them crazy. But now-I don’t know. I’ve seen too much to not deny the possibility” he said honestly. “They gave me the mask and book when I left but I lost them somewhere when I was on the run” Bruce added sadly as an afterthought.

Tony pursed his lips “Well I pulled a few strings with SHIELD and there may be a few boxes in storage for you to look through-stuff they collected while you were on the run” he admitted.

“What” Bruce asked in shock?

“It was going to be part of a birthday present” Tony admitted.

Bruce smiled and pulled Tony’s hand and kissed it “Let’s go home and look” he said.

Tony chuckled “I know it’s hypocritical for me to say this but why are you fixated on this?” he asked as they walked back to the tower.

“If it is the same person-maybe I can somehow return it to them” Bruce said simply.

“How do you plan to do that?” Tony asked.

“The women that owns the store seemed to know him-called him Doc. Maybe she would know how to reach him” Bruce said.

Tony smiled “Well if she doesn’t-there are other ways” he said.

* * *

 

 

It took them two weeks and Tony coming into the store and flashing his smile before the women relented and said Doc can sometimes be found at a bar called Blues. Both were pleasantly surprised when they found the bar that it catered to blues fans. Bruce couldn’t deal with the atmosphere in most bars but found he could with this one. They had left the package at the shift change of bartenders so they couldn’t be identified to Doc. They sat in a dark corner booth out of the way but close enough so they could hear-nursing a pitcher of beer and watched. Bruce gasped when he saw the man walk into the bar, followed by a broader dark haired man.

“That him?” Tony whispered.

“Yes” Bruce said then chuckled. “Why are we whispering?” he asked.

Tony laughed quietly “Not sure” he replied.

“Mac! Doc!” the while haired man bartender called with a smile.

“Joe” both men said acknowledging the man.

They watched as Joe started on Mac and Doc’s drinks without them needing to order. After he handed Doc his beer he handed him the bag. Doc looked at the bag in bewilderment.

“What is this Joe?” Doc/Methos asked.

“Someone left this for you” Joe said.

“Who left is?” Mac/ Duncan asked.

Joe shrugged “Not sure if was left before I got with a note to give it to Doc if he shows” he said.

Doc/Methos took a deep breath and glanced in the bag.

“The man from the bookstore” Doc mumbled.

“What?” Duncan asked.

“Who” Joe asked at the same time.

Doc/Methos pulled out the journal for the two men to see. “We ran into one another and he apparently went home with my-um this” he said.

“He gave it back that was nice” Joe said.

“How did he know to come here?” Duncan asked worriedly.

“My guess would be on Becca” Doc/Methossaid. “Wait there’s something else in here” he mumbled as he pulled two wrapped packages out.

Bruce and Tony watched as Doc slowly unwrapped the first package and stare blankly as the book. Then he slowly unwrapped the second package and quietly gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Mac/Duncan asked worriedly. Doc didn’t immediately respond until Mac gently grabbed his bicep “Doc” he asked gently.

“I had no idea they did that” Doc mumbled in his own thoughts before he showed Mac what he held.

Tony looked at Bruce with a shocked look. _Told you_ Bruce mouthed.

“You allowed them to make a mask of you?” Joe asked.

“It’s a death mask Joe-didn’t have a say” Doc/Methos replied.

“Where was it?” Mac asked.

“What is now considered Nepal” Doc/Methos replied.

“How did the man get this” Mac replied. “And should we be worried?” he added.

“Shit-I didn’t even think of that” Doc explained staring worriedly at Mac. “Wait there’s a note” he said.

 

_I was traveling through Nepal and the family gave me this. Not sure if I exactly believe the stories they told at the time but since I have seen so many things that shouldn’t be real that are. Your secret is safe with me._

 

Tony and Bruce watched as the note got passed around.

“Do you believe him?” Mac asked.

Doc shrugged “I guess I have too for now” he said.

Doc then placed the three items back into the bag and asked about who was playing at the bar later-signaling the end of the conversation as the two men moved to a table on the other side of the bar.

“Hmm that was anticlimactic” Tony whispered.

Bruce snorted into his beer “What did you expect to happen?” he asked.

Tony shrugged “Don’t know” he said.

“Not everyone thrives on drama Tony” Bruce said. “Let’s finish our drinks and go home” he added.

Tony nodded reaching to finish his drink.

 

* * *

 

“Huh” Mac said after they had sat down.

“What?” Methos asked.

“Is that Tony Stark at the other end of the bar?” Duncan replied.

Methos turned and scanned the bar until he saw the man.

“Yes it is” Methos said then he noticed the man beside him. “And the man from the bookstore” he added.

“Really that’s him” Mac said.

Just then the other man scanned the bar, searching for something.

“What’s he looking for?” Mac wondered.

“Us-he feels eyes on him” Methos whispered.

Then his eyes landed on Methos and Duncan’s table, waiting. The two men stared at one another for a few minutes before Methos raised his beer in a silent acknowledgement. Bruce’s eyes widened in understanding then gave a small nod.

“Do you think we have something to worry about?” Mac asked.

“Highlander you worry too much” Methos said as he took a drink. “I think they have other things to worry about. BUT if they DO become a problem-I have information that will work in my favor” he added.

Duncan stared at the other man “Do I want to know?” he asked.

Methos patted Duncan’s hand “No you don’t” he said. “But don’t worry I won’t use it unless I need to” he added.

“Let’s hope you never need to” Duncan replied.

“Agreed” Methos said and gave a silent toast.


End file.
